


A Dragon and his Wizard

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, dragon!sam, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	A Dragon and his Wizard




End file.
